


Coffee Break

by spiralicious



Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya just wants to forget the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 82 "Anonymous" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Byakuya gratefully took his triple espresso. He was taking a much needed coffee break on his way delivering papers across the plaza. Never again was he listening to Renji’s idiotic ideas. Not that last night hadn’t been interesting; he was just never ever doing that ever again. It wasn’t exactly an option anyway. He was fairly certain he’d never see them ever again.

He inhaled deeply, before drinking the life giving elixir. The caffeine was doing its job, scrubbing away the fog and the remnants of last night’s flashing lights and heavy bass. Thinking he was ready to actually face the day, Byakuya opened his eyes only to find a smirking man waving at him from across the plaza.

This was not happening. It was just supposed to be one night of unplanned debauchery, never to be repeated. He wasn’t supposed to see either of them ever again. Byakuya wracked his brain trying to come up the man’s name. Nothing was coming to him but flashes of the night before, featuring moans and sweating skin. It was not helpful and unfortunately, he was out of time. The tall blonde man was smirking cockily in his face. At least, he had the decency to blow his cigarette smoke away from Byakuya.

“How you doing, Sweetcheeks?”

Byakuya decided to respond by turning the other way and pretending to not know him. It was sort of true. He started walking across the plaza, intent on losing the other man. Unfortunately, all of the other wonderful things that the blonde’s mouth could do, when it didn’t have a cigarette in it, was now running through his head and was very distracting. He never even noticed the other man he ran into.

He was tall with wild grey hair, and holding a book, that was familiar from Byakuya’s adventures from the night before, _Icha Icha Paradise_. Even with half the man’s face covered by his scarf, he recognized him as the man who tongue-fucked him until he was a howling mess. Fate was not on Byakuya’s side today.

The grey haired man grinned. “You know there are less painful ways to get my attention, if you want a repeat performance.”

Byakuya sighed in frustration. “That was not my intent.” He tried to walk around him, but the blonde from earlier had caught up. Byakuya still couldn’t remember his name.

“You are a hard man to keep up with.” The blond grinned and noticed who else was there. “Hey! Small world.”

The two other men shook hands and Byakuya tried to will the world to open up and swallow him. The blonde wrapped his arm around him, before Byakuya could escape again. “I didn’t think I’d see either of you again.”

“Me either,” Byakuya responded dryly. He refused to admit to himself that the arm around him was making him tingly and causing him to remember some very pleasant flashbacks of being fucked against a wall.

The grey haired man touched Byakuya’s face. “I was just saying we should get together again sometime.”

Byakuya unsuccessfully tried to suppress a shiver. Those were terribly talented hands.

“I’m on a break.” The blonde grinned.

“And I’m free at the moment.” Both men looked at Byakuya expectantly.

He was going to kill Renji for his idiotic ideas, but later. He was busy now. Byakuya led the two men to somewhere more private, mentally noting he would have to learn their names, at some point… Maybe.


End file.
